XMen: Evolution Revolution
by Tarragon des Jardin
Summary: Rated mainly for language. Black humor and sarcasim, slash later (Ray&Brad (OC)). The events take place during the series, so you're not missing anything, unless you've never watched the series. OC's created by my friends and myself.
1. Default Chapter

September 2 Dear New-Journal,  
So, my old diary of about 2 years has finally kicked it. So, allow me to introduce myself, O Blank-Book-Purchased-For-Half-Price-At-The-Mall. The name is Bradley Shoun Mochizawa, age 19, Cancer on the cusp of Leo. I suppose that would sum everything up, but I know it doesn't. I was named after Mom's cousin who died when she was about my age, and after dad's Grandfather. "Mochizawa" betrays my half-Japanese heritage, and "dad" betrays my hatred for my father.  
Mom and dad split when I was nine or ten. She couldn't take him anymore, or she was too "American". I don't remember. Dad went back to Japan and took Renee, my younger sister with him. I haven't seen either of them for a decade. I couldn't care less about the old bastard, but I miss Renee. Maybe if I actually graduate high school, I'll try and find her in Japan. I remember getting a birthday card from her back after the divorce. I think they still live there. I hope.  
Another fact that was reveled - I have yet to graduate. I guess cutting way back in ninth and tenth grade, plus some of the partying I used to do fucked that up. Nothing heavy. I did pot a few times (like twice) and I smoke occasionally. My vice is drink though, but I don't do it to get smashed, just buzzed at parties.  
My "wildness" came into being after the divorce, I suppose. No one really liked me at school, so after it I'd hand out at the skate parks and try to board or blade. I guess I'm good at it, but I recently got into surfing. That is my passion. Anyways, no one at the park really paid attention to me, except for some eighth-grade kids who became my friends.  
By the time I reached high school, I had most of my piercings and I was cutting more then going to school. After all the guys graduated, we just kinda fell apart, I guess. They all went north to Oregon and Washington (I live in San Diego, just a little outside the city) for college. A few of them have to work to support families that came into being nine months after prom night. We still see each other and chill, but between trying to graduate and work (I'm finally a licensed piercer) I don't really have that much time, and whatever I have left I spent on the half pipes and shit.  
Another thing to know about me, before I call it a day - I'm Wiccan. Mom is too. After dad left she kinda went back into her hippie ways. The pot smoking never left, nor did her occasional promiscuity. She's cleaned up a lot, actually. She has a steady boyfriend, some guy named Roger (we hardly talk, but he's alright, I guess). Anyways, I was never confirmed or anything, so she just left me to "grow into my own path". At 15 I found some of her books on the subject, and here I am today. and so is Mom's coven. While we celebrate the same faith, I'm not involved in her coven for one simple reason. 13 naked middle-aged men and women, including Mom and Roger. and "Rog" is rather. large. Not my cup of tea, so I'll be seeing a movie now.  
  
September 6 Dear Journal,  
I feel like Doug Funnie. Not much happened today, or yesterday. not sure. It's fucking late. Drew kept me late at the shop because it was so busy. Apparently people get more mods done in the summer. Made a shit load today though, I love being paid by commission.  
My head's been killing me for the past few. I've been getting sick too, which is not fun. I tried some holistic healing techniques I've read for trying to diagnose the problem. Parts of my abdomen feel hard. My guess is gas or something. So I guess no more taco binges for me.  
Not much happened all week actually. I'm working on a Government report, which I have to present to the class. I hate Mr. Sullivan because he makes us do that "get-up-in-front-of-the-class" bit. I'm not a public speaker ar all.  
  
September 16  
I hate my job? No, I don't. The money is great, and the people are okay. One of the guys, although she's a chick, is retiring, so I'm going to be taught how to tattoo. That rocks. The paper is shit. I still feel sick. I thought I was getting rashes or something, because my sick was getting rough and nasty when I was taking care of my board, but I suppose it was something else. Maybe I brushed up against poison ivy again. but then I should still have it. Weird.  
  
September 24  
My buddy Dave's b-day. Party, fun while it lasted. We had to bail out early because his 'rents were coming home early from their second honey moon - yet another younger sibling was introduced to the world. Things didn't get fucked up, but he's going to have to explain why the liquor cabinet's half empty.  
  
September 28 Oh shit. Today was horrible. Today sucked. I'm so fucking scared. I was giving the report today, and it was going fine, until the teach went outside to flirt with a security guard (chick). That asshole Martins (arch- nemesis since kindergarten) slammed the door shut and he and his jock asshole friends started pelting me with the fucking bagels Sullivan brought in today. They were fucking screaming at me, the whole class got into it. It was like Carrie or something. Then one of the desks was hurled at me. I don't remember what happened after that too clear, except for the fact that the desk was totaled, and I wasn't even bruised. The class was shut up, the teach managed to get in, but everyone was completely stock still. I just bolted. I'm still feeling sick. Mom hasn't come home, but the school called like five times. I hope no one comes by or anything. I just want to be left alone. Fucking 3rd period was never this bad.  
  
Later September 28  
I think today unlocked some very horrible memories, which unlocked strange change in my body. When ever I think of anything bad, my body changes. I'm not talking about like I begin sweating or something, I mean it changes from flesh and blood to something else. I was told by a friend that saw the "incident," I looked like I was metal in the classroom, but I was getting sick before, and I turned into porcelain, I swear. My hand disappeared too, but I could still feel it, and then it came back. Did it turn into air? As interesting as this is it's the most fucking disturbing thing.  
  
October 1  
Some guy from the east coast called today at noon-ish. I haven't been going to school since. then. He said he's like to visit me and "discuss my future," so I'm hoping he isn't from a freak show or anything. People have been outside for most of the first day, but they've all disappeared. Jimmy, the guy who saw me, doesn't even remember what happened. I haven't told Mom, so the only proof that I have is the fact that parts of me turn into not-me. It was very fucked up how I woke up with literal "morning wood."  
  
October 3  
East-Coast man appeared today. Or should I say, Professor Charles Xavier, who turns out to be some bald guy in a wheel chair. He also had with him some black lady with a weird name and absolutely white hair, this is odd because she looked like she was about 30. They talked to Mom and I. Apparently, I am what they call a "mutant." Mom had apparently heard about this phenomena from a Biology professor she's friends with (Mom's chairperson of Asian studies at a local college), but it's only theory, which I'm supposing isn't as theoretical as she believed. Apparently this Xavier guy has a school for "gifted youngsters, such as myself" and he wants to "unify man and mutant kind" by having "us" hone our powers and show the world that "the rising number of mutants aren't a threat." Apparently there are a few reports but nothing conclusive to this, so the school is just a "boarding house and a place to further studies for students that meet the criteria of the school." I like how he doesn't mention being a freak was one of the prerequisites. He already has a group of kids there, about 20.  
I guess I'll go, I dunno why, but something in my gut is telling me too. That and when I was going to reject, I guess I turned into the water I was drinking, because I melted.  
  
October 5  
Back pack full of books - check. Discman - check. Laptop - check. Cell phone - check. Luggage - in the cargo of the plane. check. Off I go into the wild blue yonder. Off I g to West Chester New York, or rather the town of Bayville, right outside of it. I hate early morning flights. The rest of my shit's being mailed. I wish the Atlantic had great waves, but it doesn't, so I didn't bother to have my surf board sent. skating is the way to go here.  
  
October 6  
I've been here for a little under a day, and I guess it's okay. Some other new kids are here too. Some of the best people thus far are a girl from Roanoke, Virginia named Tabitha who can make things go "boom," a guy, Ray, from New York that's a living bug-zapper who's always hanging around Tabbie and this guy who's blue and fuzzy... I like his fur, didn't get his name though. This short red-head tackled him out of nowhere.  
Not much happened except getting the grand tour and getting the rules. The food's not bad, and the rooms are nice. My room mate is weird though. He's almost always at the computer or playing video games. I'm not much of an extrovert, and I apparently don't register on his radar. I hope we at least tolerate each other. 


	2. Chapter 2

October 7  
  
Today all us "New Recruits" were forced into a meet-and-greet dealie. We've met most of the students who were here before, and each other. The red head from a few entries back, her name is Asuka Weiss. My room mate finally spoken too. His name is Alex Woods, and he seems pretty cool actually. Not much more happened today, except for when we went outside to hang out (us newbies) and Tabbie (blonde, medium height, crazy) threw one of her "bombs" into Ray (tall, skinny, quick temper), Jubilation-but-call- me-Jubilee-or-you-die (short, Chinese, pretty cool) and Amara (one of those annoying Princess types). That broke out a war, so everyone was using their powers to shoot flames, lightning and what have you. I just went back inside and took a nap. I wish I could make things blow up.  
  
October 9  
  
What's with the Professor and making us do that training thing? Today was our first session, and it was easily the hardest thing in the world. Everyone's exercise was different because of our abilities. I had turn totally concrete and hold it for 15 minutes, over the course of an hour and a half. I finally did it, towards the end. I took the gloves to my uniform up from the dungeon (what some of the others began calling the training room) and I have to cut out the fingers so I can touch whatever I want to turn into. Monday begins my first day at a new school - huzzah?  
  
Oct. 10 One more day. today was interesting. The rest of my stuff from home came today, so I spent a good deal of it putting stuff away. Around dinner-time a short Asian girl with pink hair knocked on the door to get Alex and me for the meal. I didn't meet her the other day, and I didn't have time to ask her name, because she just left after Alex opened the door. At dinner, Prof. asked if I could pass something from "my sister". I said I'd have to go to Japan, but apparently I was mistaken because she was, as she put it, "right next to me, dork." So, now I'm all twitching about this. She also, probably due to dad's brain washing, not talking to me, unless absolutely necessary.  
  
Oct. 11  
  
Yay, school. Not. This Bayville High School is tiny compared to my old one, but it has separate buildings and an open campus rule about lunch, so that's cool. I haven't met anyone I already didn't know, and speaking of that, no one in any period, except for Tabbie and Ray in lunch. They're always together, I wonder if they're dating?  
  
Oct. 12  
  
Too much to do. Training is evil, and it hurts. We've moved on to basic self defense.  
  
Oct. 13  
  
Early morning training sessions blow. You have to like, get up early. We were doing injured-victim recovery, which involves pulleys and ropes and a basket and stuff. We all went and did our rescue. When "Boom-Boom" (A.K.A Tabbie. we have codenames - I'm Phase Change. he he. I'm a superhero!) had to go, she made a mess of things by almost killing Nightcrawler (Kurt: tall, blue, tail, fuzzy, being stalked by Asuka). So we all got yelled at, and Tabbie and Kurt were grounded. Tabbie wasn't in lunch either today, and according to Ray, she's all "Blue," so I assume she and Ray are not dating. There's a carnival thing at school tonight to pay for the gym, which was burnt to the ground in an "accident." Not sure if I want to go. Renee's actually talking to me. I think she and Asuka are trying to get me to kill Tabbie so Asuka can have Kurt. or Renee needed my English textbook.  
  
Oct. 14  
  
Tabbie ran away and is apparently living with "The Brotherhood" who are other mutants. I asked why they (The Brotherhood) don't stay with us because of the Prof.'s entire Mutant-Human thing. Apparently, this Brotherhood wants humans dead.  
  
Oct. 17 A party in Dulls-ville. Unfortunately, I didn't go. Something about soccer. I wish I did though, because Scott (Leader and a wanker) was knocked into a pool. Damn. Apparently Renee has a fake ID, so next weekend, a bunch of us are going to the city to drink and club. Ray and I went for a walk that lasted from 10 pm until 3 am. Ray, I think he's cute, and Tabbie, when I saw her at school, said that we should "get to know each other better". I hope that's a hint, he stars at me sometimes, and it me feel wierd. I admit, I think he's hot, and I admit that I like guys, and girls. I do have some experience in both areas, but not much beyond 2nd base.  
  
Oct.19  
  
Yay! Twelve more days to Samhain. Boo - no alone time (being Wiccan and all). This actually brings up a point. We have about 20 students, undeniable fact. Shower stalls and toilet stalls exist in the two main bathrooms (one boys, one girls), which is normal for any boarding school, I suppose. There exist dorm rooms too, which again is normal - about 2 to 3 people per room of the same gender. I don't know about girls, and their habits, but how the hell does some one go about relieving their tension? Granted one can just do it and be like "whatever," but there's someone less then ten feet away! Dis-turb-ing.  
  
I think I'm going to ask Ray out at the party tomorrow.  
  
Oct. 21  
  
Ten more days. Party last night at the institute, because the Prof. was away on "urgent duty." Saturday night Rouge, Renee and I bar hopped in the village. Who knew that public transportation got so damn expensive. Anyway, Renee's a short girl and not very heavy, but damn can she hold her drink! Rogue was impressed to (her idea of going to a party is taking a few bottles of Schmirnoff into a corner and bitching about how perfect Jean is, and why she can't have a normal life. I woke up with a hang over from hell though, then Jamie wanted to play, and that kid's a handful because no one wants to hang out with him because he's 12. Ray found out I drank last night and he got mad- he hates when people drink till they're falling-down-drunk. There was a danger room session, with the king of evil... I mean Logan. I never want to get caught breaking curfew again (I wasn't found out for last night, but Wednesday (the 17th) was fun- playgrounds at 3 in the morning). So a hung over Brad was forced to dodge razor blades and laser beams. So, the party. it was great. Music, dancing, food, no Scott or Jean. After the guests left, Jubilee, Ray, Sam, Berto Tabbie (who came over because of the party) Renee, Asuka, Koryn (skinny blonde bitch) and I went to Koryn/Asuka/Renee's dorm. We played strip-spin (kiss or strip) the bottle, which lead to Jubilee, Tabbie and Renee (Koryn and Asuka passed out) were forcing Berto and Sam ala American Pie 2 into making out, when they refused to drop their boxers. Ray and I played some before we crawled on to Koryn's bed (Asuka and Koryn passed out on Renee's) and we began making out, and I asked him out. He accepted. Slightly later, Prof. came home and yelled at all the students for having a party. with alcohol. Apparently some one slipped in some. Ray was drunk, so I'm not sure if this means anything. I had a great half-hour though. boy's tongue is magic or something.  
  
Oct. 22  
  
Okay, so I asked Ray out, right? He was drunk, we know this. When I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek this afternoon, he flipped out. So we talked. He wants to be in the relationship, yes, but he's kinda in the closet with the entire "liking guys" thing, so only his previous 3 girlfriends exist. I told him about what Tab said, and he said that he'd be lying is he denied it, then kissed me. I suppose we're dating, though it's under-wraps. I'm happy. but I feel used.  
  
Oct. 23  
  
Today, more of Logan's stuuuupid sessions for detention, plus the ones for the parry after that. I have a full month going. It was more stupid sparring. I hate sparring. On the plus side, I got to phase into adamantium, that's a plus. It feels weird though, not like steel or other metals... more liquid, but still rigid. Anyway... after that came Danger Room with Sam, Berto, Jubes and Kitty. It went pretty good, aside from the fact that Sam kept on flying around the place like a... well... cannonball. It hurts when he hits into you. I'm probably going to bruise.  
  
Oct 26.  
  
First date with a boy tonight. Nervous. I never was nervous when I dated my girlfriends back home. Actually it's weird. When I was younger, I admitted to liking boys and girls, and no one really cared. I made out with both at parties, and have some experience with each, no big deal. but actually dating a guy is strange, especially when it's hidden. Only two people know (Tabbie and Alex), but I still feel like I'm hiding. I feel kind of weird about this, but whatever Ray wants is good for me.  
  
Oct. 31  
  
Renee bothers me. She blew up at me for being a retard with her boyfriend, Evan, but that's a given. He just scraped his knee skating. bitch. Um, not much. Tabbie and Ray are hanging out at the mall today, and everyone is pretty much gone home. Asuka, Koryn and She-Bitch are plotting to go out tonight and get wasted. I might go with them solely for the booze. or I can get hammered here. Either way... I really want pain right now, so I am going to attempt another piercing... but where... Maybe belly button. Or- OH- I'll do my tongue. I've been talking on AIM to some girl for a while, and she's from this no- where town on Long Island. Her name is Roxie. She seems cool, and she goes to college in the city. She suggested that we meet and hang out- her friends and my friends. I think I'll propose the idea to my fellow muties. Blah- time to pierce me, I've decided on another cartilage, but this time my right ear. Happy Samhain - Happy New Year!  
  
November 26  
  
Koryn's B-day. Applebee's then booze. I haven't written in a while because of training. And relationship duties ~wink~  
  
Nov. 27  
  
Things I am thankful for. 1. Xavier's Institute- home, friends and good food! 2. Renee- the only family that doesn't suck 99.99% of the time. Love ya sis. 3. Great friends- Alex, Kurt, Evan, Ray, Asuka, Koryn, Tabbie and Rogue. I'd be lost without ya. 4. Great teachers- Ms. Munroe and Mr. McCoy (new teacher) are the tops, Logan is cool when he isn't evil... 5. Having a job. 6. Having a boyfriend... ^.^ 7. The fact that that I wasn't killed in the past few months, on numerous occasions. 8. Having parents... even if I would like to hit them with my car. 9. Getting my license back last month... WOOO-HOOO! 10. Actually passing my classes, and the fact that taking classes over the summer means that I don't need half of senior year.!  
  
Nov. 29  
  
Tuesday, Rogue, Ray, Tabbie and I went out to this bar and got hammered. We were celebrating the fact that we had no where to go for the holiday. Unfortunately, this bar happens to be one of Logan's usuals... but he said so long as we don't make too much noise when we got in he wouldn't rat us out. Who knew he was so cool? I invited Renee, Koryn and Asuka to come, but I didn't see them. Us four got in at 2:30 in the morning. Tabbie crashed in her old room, and Rogue went to hers... Ray and I went to mine. I was too blasted to remember what happened, but we woke up shirtless, almost pants-less... and with hangovers. Poor Ray, it was his first time really drinking, so he was puking. I think the Prof. knows, because there were 4 hung over kids at breakfast (one that didn't belong there) downing coffee. Happy Thanksgiving. 


End file.
